


Lucky Thirteen (Bullets)

by Reioka



Series: Bits and Pieces [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Police, But Natasha DOES kiss Tony a lot, Cop Steve, Ex-felon Tony, Multi, Steve gets angry about it for reasons you wouldn't expect, This is mostly Tony becoming friends with Bruce, cop natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: It's nice, seeing Tony happy and carefree. Too bad he had to announce he was bribing their police captain when he came into the precinct.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: Bits and Pieces [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401664
Comments: 13
Kudos: 198





	Lucky Thirteen (Bullets)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Steve/Natasha/Tony Detective AU in my AU August fic which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075317/chapters/51407737)!
> 
> For @dixiehellcat over on Tumblr!
> 
> And yes. Tony was shot thirteen times and lived. The first photo he ever sent Pepper was him posing with a nurse that said "I lived bitch."

Lucky Thirteen (Bullets)

Tony was not afraid to come into the precinct. This was surprising, considering all of the horrible memories he had. And yet here he was, waltzing into the building. Then again, he _was_ carrying four boxes of donuts, and three kids next to him were holding to-go carafes of coffee, so he could be assured that everyone would be nice in the hopes of getting some.

“What’re you doing here?” Steve asked, surprised, as Natasha began digging through the boxes. “Natasha, let him set those down!”

“Éclair,” Natasha barked at him, and returned to digging.

Steve gave her a look of disappointment before returning to Tony, reiterating, “What’s up?”

“Michele wanted to interview Captain Fury for their school project and I suggested bribery,” Tony replied much too proudly for someone admitting to trying to bribe an officer, even if only for a school project.

“Joke’s on you—Fury doesn’t like donuts _or_ coffee,” Natasha scoffed, mouth already full of éclair.

“Natasha, that’s gross,” Steve said, disgusted, and then yelled when she murmured ‘peaches’ and Tony obediently leaned in for a kiss. “THERE’S STILL DONUT IN YOUR MOUTH!”

“Officer Romanov, stop kissing your boyfriend with donut in your mouth,” Fury ordered, donut and coffee in hand. He looked down at the kids who had come in with Tony. “What’s your project about?”

“High-ranking men of color in the police force while cops are currently under scrutiny for shooting people of color,” the girl declared. “Captain Holt said to call you a coward if you refused.”

Fury sighed and ushered them into his office.

“Was Captain Fury drinking coffee _and_ eating a donut?” Bruce asked as he approached.

Steve frowned at him. “I know everyone jokes you’re a bloodhound for donuts, but they literally haven’t even hit a table yet.”

“I was bringing that blood-work you wanted, asshole,” Bruce scoffed, then paused when he saw Natasha kissing Tony. “Is she chewing on a donut _while_ she’s kissing him?”

“Natasha you’re so fucking gross!” Steve shouted, reaching out to grab her shoulders and shake her.

“Hi, I’m Bruce,” Bruce offered when Tony just blinked, stunned, mouth still open. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Nothing bad, hopefully,” Tony replied.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him. “I’m in forensics. I already knew the bad stuff. I did the ballistics on the bullets they pulled from your body.”

“Oh,” Tony said, and then, “Do you still have them? Can I keep one?”

“They’re part of an open case, so no,” Bruce said, but he at least showed sympathy, unlike Steve and Natasha, who looked at him with sad eyes and asked why he wanted one. He turned to grab a donut and some coffee. “You sure you want one?”

“I feel if I was shot, I should at least get a souvenir,” Tony reasoned.

Bruce snorted his coffee out his nose.

Steve was still scolding Natasha, so Bruce led Tony to his lab to show him the bullets. Apparently Tony had no idea he’d been shot with so many. Bruce considered palming one off to him and only didn’t when Tony brightly said he’d wait.

While they were happy for any genuine friendship Tony found, Steve and Natasha lamented that he found Bruce, because there was now an increase of explosions from the forensics lab.


End file.
